Crazy About You
by Moon's Night
Summary: Il n'aurait pas du partir. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser. Tout cela ne se serait jamais produit s'il était resté. Yaoi


**Orientation Sexuelle : **Yaoi

**Paring : **A découvrir

**Note : **Nouvel OS, pour la soirée des lemons de la **_Ficothèque Ardente_** Le Thème : **_les relations à distance_**. Et le sous thème : _**infidélite** \- invresse, timidité, valeur_. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le téléphone sonna soudain, vibrant sur la table en chêne non loin tout en jouant une musique rock entraînante et puissante. La voix de la chanteuse résonna dans la pièce, couvrant un moment les autres sons qui l'emplissaient avant qu'un craquement sonore ne vienne perturber le refrain, un souffle rauque et effréné suivant rapidement. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, l'appareil continuant de trembler sur la surface de bois froid, émettant un son désagréable à l'oreille du jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus envie d'éteindre son cellulaire et s'occuper convenablement de sa victime. Mais grand bien lui fasse, son portable s'arrêta, affichant la photo de celui qui l'avait appelé. Reconnaissant son visage, le garçon tiqua quand deux bras passèrent autour de son cou, le forçant à l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois putain de mois que son amant était parti en stage à l'étranger, l'abandonnant dans cette bourgade japonaise au alentour de Tokyo. Il l'avait laissé là, préférant ses études à sa personne pour, comme il aimait si bien le dire, pouvoir avancer dans sa carrière professionnelle. Quand le jeune homme lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il avait pesté, décrétant qu'il n'aimait pas cette idée et l'avait ignoré pendant une longue semaine. Avant que son amant ne vienne le voir pour s'excuser et lui assurer que ces six mois de stage passeraient plus vite qu'il ne le verrait. S'il avait su, il ne serait certainement jamais parti.

Un gémissement plaintif quitta les lèvres rougies du garçon sous lui, ses billes sombres s'agrandissant à mesure qu'il approchait de son second orgasme. Ses ongles labouraient la peau halée de son tortionnaire, sa voix l'implorant de ne pas s'arrêter, sous aucun prétexte. Et ce fut pire quand le cellulaire sonna à nouveau.

\- Ne décroches pas... réponds pas...

Une voix grave dans un corps gracile et fragile. Un gamin aux airs fragiles et sombres, qui cachait une force impressionnante et un sarcasme décapant. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il avait posé son regard brun sur ce bout d'homme, il l'avait vu porté son masque d'indifférence avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un couloir. La seconde fois, ce fut le désarroi et l'incompréhension qui l'avaient habité, après qu'il ne soit tombé sur lui et son amant en train de s'embrasser à se damner. Puis se fut la timidité et l'embarras qui le suivirent un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne colle ses lèvres contre les siennes, deux mois plus tôt.

Ses doigts vinrent tirer sur ses mèches rousses, le forçant à retrouver sa peau pale déjà couverte de succions. Il était proche, tout proche. Il allait exploser, rien que pour lui. Se tordre sous le plaisir, le supplier de le libérer, puis crier qu'extase avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur, plus qu'il ne connaissait son propre amant.

Plus violent. Plus rapide. Plus brusque. Ses coups de butoir étaient frénétiques, irréguliers et animal. Il lui semblait qu'il était une bête en rut, ne pouvant se retenir davantage de se libérer dans le corps malmené et envieux de son partenaire. Il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps de toute façon, il en deviendrait fou s'il tentait de résister à l'appel de ce petit démon.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux, son dos s'arquant violemment tandis qu'il serrait les poings avec force. Lui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se déversant par à-coup dans l'intimité du jeune homme sur lequel il s'effondra de tout son poids. Le calme reprit ses droits, seulement perturbé par leurs respirations profondes et saccadées. Lorsque le rouquin se redressa alors, attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton « Rappel ». Il attendit un peu, sachant que son amant lui répondrait après quelques sonneries.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut. Désolé, j'étais sous la douche.

\- A cette heure ?

\- Je rentre du boulot. J'ai fini tard.

\- Je vois.

La discussion continua machinalement, le jeune homme échangeant des banalités avec son amant à l'autre bout du monde. Il lui raconta sa journée, écouta la sienne, lui fit part d'une anecdote. Le tout pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand des doigts humides et froids caressèrent soudain son dos, lui arrachant un frisson.

\- Yahiko ?

\- Je vais te laisser, je suis crevé.

\- Ok, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Il put sentir la déception et la tristesse de son petit-ami, imaginant sa mine ennuyée et la moue morose qui était dessinée sur ses traits. Et étrangement, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il ne ressentait rien en pensant à la tristesse de son amant, ne pensant qu'à une chose : retourner torturer le garçon dans son lit.

\- Ne boudes pas Itachi, je t'appelle demain pour te réveiller.

\- D'accord. Dors bien dans ce cas.

\- Toi aussi.

Son visage resta de marbre, son pouce s'apprêtant à appuyer sur l'écran afin de raccrocher quand il entendit les mots de son petit-ami, prononcés avec douceur. Presque automatiquement, il lui répondit, le rassurant par la même occasion et raccrocha pour reposer son téléphone à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais c'était sans compter le rire sardonique du jeune homme dans son dos.

\- T'es vraiment un connard.

La remarque du jeune homme ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde, son regard fiévreux lui faisant oublier cette irritation qui était logée au fond de son estomac. Parce qu'il n'était pas le seul « _connard_ » dans cette pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux de sombres salauds.

Avec avidité et envie, sa bouche vint farouchement emprisonner celle du brun sous lui tandis qu'il le plaquait durement sur le matelas tout en l'obligeant à écarter les cuisses. Une plainte lui parvint, se répercutant contre ses lèvres que le jeune homme mordait sous le plaisir que ses mains lui procuraient en malaxant ses fesses. Enhardi par ces soupirs, Yahiko fit descendre sa langue dans le cou frêle du garçon, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements suggestifs pendant qu'il entrait deux doigts dans son intimité déjà dilatée.

Il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'un pauvre type. Mais c'était de sa faute. La sienne. S'il n'était pas parti, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si Itachi était resté, il ne serait pas rapproché du jeune homme, ne lui aurait pas proposé de passer du temps en sa compagnie et ne lui aurait pas sauté dessus sous l'ivresse et l'envie. Ils seraient toujours un vrai couple, ils seraient ensemble et il l'aimerait toujours. Au lieu de ça, il devait lui dire des mots qu'il ne pensait pas, qui n'avait plus aucune valeur, ni saveur. Il lui mentait, pour ne pas le laisser briser dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas et où il n'avait personne. Oui, c'était de sa faute. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi.

Le cri que poussa le brun quand il le pénétra le fit vibrer, son sang pulsant dans ses veines alors que l'anneau de chair de son partenaire se resserrait sur sa virilité. Une peau pale comme la craie, des yeux noirs comme le charbon, des mèches semblables aux plumes des corbeaux. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais cela avait-il une importance à présent ? Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Deux pauvres imbéciles qui prenaient du bon temps dans le dos d'un être cher.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Son regard le scruta un long moment, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres. Les joues rougies, les yeux emplis d'envie et de frustration, le souffle erratique et la sueur coulant sur son corps. Il était beau, si beau. Qu'il en devenait fou.

\- Tu me rends fou...

Le jeune homme laissa un sourire mutin, ses mains plongeant dans la tignasse rousse de son amant avant qu'il n'aille titiller sa joue de sa langue.

Un démon, voilà ce qu'il était. Un vil démon qui l'avait fait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Et au fond de ce trou, un autre démon, plus mystérieux et attirant que le précédent, l'avait complètement rendu fou.

Quelle idée stupide avait-il eu de s'enticher d'Itachi. Il n'aurait, ainsi, jamais rencontré son cadet.


End file.
